The School Chapters
by JeffreyNero
Summary: School. Gangs  not really, just one... NEXUS lol . Groups and Love? -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

_"hmmm"_ A sound of thinking, and everyone knows it's bad when Jay-C thinks. His thoughts were either really intelligent or completely stupid. Only one person _dared_ to ask what, that person being the new recruit of the group. Young baby-boy Cody Rhodes. "What Jay-Jay?" A questioning glance was all Jay-C needed to go on with whatever stupid thing he wanted to say.

"I wonder, if Ke$ha wakes up feeling like P-Diddy, Does P-Diddy wake up feeling like Ke$ha?" The group groans, and Cody looks thoughtful for a second.

"Hmm, I wonder if he does" Jay-C shrugs.

"We'll never know" Cody nods, and faces the other members of the group. There was Paul London, or Pauly which is what every one called him, he was probably one of the less masculine in the guys. His eyes were chocolate brown and he had shoulder lengthed brown hair that he often wore in a pony tail. Cody's eyes swiveled to the next person, and that was Brian Kendrick, or Bri-Bri as he called him. Brian was not very muscular, he was small and serene, way too wise for his age, but he could be way immature. His eyes are hazel hues of golden green, and he had his brown shoulder lengthed hair and blonde streaks. His smile is soft, and his eyes are sweet. Next to Brian was a very over-protective Randy Orton. He's the unofficial leader of the group of misfits, being the one who had tattoo's and rebelled against teachers. His muscular arms and many scars proved he was a fighter, and well people had a tendency to be afraid of him. He was mostly a big bully to anyone who wasn't part of the group anyway. His eyes are beautiful grey with flecks of silvery blue. He had short brown hair that is always spiked, and he hardly ever smiles, but when he does, it could warm anyones soul.

Jay-C, or John Cena, was next. He was the most muscular of the group, but was a huge teddy bear. He had a sweet heart, and calm azure eyes that could take your breath away upon looking into them. His hair was short brown, always shaved. Cody smiles, and his eyes make his way over to Ted DiBiase Jr., who was talking with John and Randy. Ted was the richest of the group and the school. His arrogance was kicked in to over-drive around hot girls and people he doesn't know, but he's not a snobby ass around his friends. He would never be, and that's why Cody liked him. Ted was a really sweet, down to earth kinda guy who is super loving and possessive. His eyes are hues of hazel emerald green eyes that sparkle with amusement all the time. His hair is sandy blonde and cut short like Cody's own brown hair, even though his is a tad-bit longer. "Ted! That's not funny!" cried one of the only girls in the group, Holli-J, or Holland James. She has shoulder lengthed fiery red-hair and a fiery attitude to match. Her eyes were mismatched, on being shocking blue, almost as breath taking as Jay's, and the other a golden hazel hue. Beside the pouting red-head is the quietest of the group.

Taylor Wilde, a blonde haired, blue-eyed shy-girl who joined the group a couple months before Cody. She is very intelligent and was out-going sometime ago, before she got shot down by an ex, who could only ruin her happiness. Holli-J welcomed her with open arms in the group, hoping that Taylor would forget about her bad past. Cody is pretty close with the blonde, and knows a lot about her. Her could go on forever about how she likes Holli-J, and how she hates the taste of squash. They spend a lot of time together, and tell each other everything. It was kind-of trust bond that developed upon meeting. Cody sighs, gaining the attention of Taylor, who smiles over at him.

"Hey Losers" That voice, the one that made Cody want to punch babies. The voice of one of the most feared gangs leaders, Wade Barrett. Of course, he was just a total dick-wad and made everyone scared of him for now reason. He had his faithful goons, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel at his sides as if they were body-guards.

"Go away" Holli-J says, glaring at the man and stepping closer to him.

_"No"_

"I said, go away Wade" She says poking his hard in the chest. John let's a sigh escape his lips, and Randy rolls his eyes, preparing for a fight.

"Didn't I say no 'ya little fake bimbo" He says with his stupidly thick english accent. Holli-J sighs, her hands clenching by her sides, before rearing back and punching the asshole square in the jaw. _Who said girl's can't be tough? _Cody thinks to himself, watching as Ted, John, and Randy fend off the sorry pieces of shit that had came into their territory.

"You are one tough bitch" Brian remarks to Holli-J as she takes a seat next to him. She smiles and they pound fists.

"Of course, wouldn't want anything less" Brian nods, of course he'd agree with her, she scares the piss out of him.

* * *

A new STOOORRRYYYY! Yay, I have a break from One Year!  
Okay... This probably SUCKS BALLS, but hopefully I can make the next chapters better!  
Don't kill me, I don't wanna dieeee!


	2. Chapter 2

What happened last week was a normal occurrence between the two groups. Their rivalry is legendary, or so Holli-J says, but Cody doubts it. Today Cody is bracing himself for school to start in the next couple months, and well he didn't want that to happen. He probably wouldn't see Ted as often as he wanted to, and that's something he doesn't like. A sigh escapes the brunett's lips as he leans back against the outside wall of the bowling alley. They hung out there a lot but today Cody was alone. He needed time to think so he chose a time when he knew no one be there, or at least that's what he thought. "Cody?" That voice, the sexy southern drawl that Cody has just gotten to know.

"Hey Ted," Cody says with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Ted smiles too, shrugging slightly, leaning against the wall beside him.

"I dunno, I came here to think... but I didn't expect to find you here" Ted says, looking over at the brunette.

"Oh, well I needed some place to think too and this is the quietest" Ted agrees silently, staring ahead at nothing in particular. "I'm gonna miss you when school starts, since we probably won't get to spend much time together" Cody sighs, looking over at the blonde, noticing a faint blush on his cheeks. Nah, that was probably his imagination.

"Yeah, it's gonna suck" Ted smiles, looking back over at Cody. Cody just nods in agreement, before pushing off the wall.

"I gotta go Ted, see 'ya later" Cody waves, walking off and Ted's eyes stay firmly in place on the others ass. He thought about yelling 'nice ass', but decided against it because it would make things awkward between them.

* * *

Randy groans softly, massaging his temples trying to ward off an oncoming migraine. Of course, he didn't really want to spend time with his sister, but hey, he doesn't have a choice. His sister prances off and into some store and he stands outside it, waiting for her to get out. Just his luck, he spots Jay-C talking to some chick, who ignores him and walks away. "Rejection!" Randy shouts, and John looks over, spotting the slimmer brunette. He smiles and makes his way over.

"She didn't reject me" He says when he approaches Randy, smiling softly.

"Yeah, Jay, she did" John pouts, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

"Maybe she did..." Randy chuckles softly, clapping John on his shoulder.

"C'mon, she was way outta your league anyway" John rolls his eyes, smiling softly,

"You're an ass"

"Yup, and I thought you already knew that" Randy says with a small smile. One that hardly anyone sees anymore. With his happy, and joking attitude that only he sees sometimes, and usually no one else does. John smiles brighter, thinking about how lucky he is.

* * *

Brian groans softly, his forehead hitting his desk with a loud BANG! Paul's warm chocolate gaze drifts over to him from the other side of the room, a smile gracing his features.

"Bri-Bri, you stuck on another problem?"

"No-shit asshole... God I hate summer home work..." Paul chuckles lightly, getting up off Brian's bed where he was sitting, making his way over to the blondish brunett.

"What do you need help with?" Brian looks over his shoulder at the other, a deep frown set in place.

"The whole goddammed thing" Paul rolls his eyes, chuckling again. "Hey shut up! At least I can read"

"I'm not totally illiterate dip-shit" Paul replies smacking Brian on the back of his head.

"Ow! Pauly that hurt"

"Oh you big cry-baby, what do you want me to do? Kiss it?" A soft blush covers Brian's cheeks.

"Will you?"

* * *

The gym. Holli-J's sanctuary, where she works on her body, and her self defense. Of course she'd need it with dick-wad's like Wade in the world. "Holli, I brought you lunch" The sweet, almost angelic voice of Taylor brings Holli out of her fierce concentration on destroying the punching bag. She looks over her shoulder and spots the blonde standing there awkwardly amidst the sweaty guys who were ogling her.

"Get BACK to WORK!" She shouts at them, before walking over to Taylor. "God they're pigs, it's like they've never seen a lady before" She scoffs as Taylor giggles, giving her a bottle of water that she'd brought with her.

"but what gives you the right to boss them around?"

"Dad owns the place" Taylor nods, smiling softly making Holli-J cough and blush awkwardly.

"So, what'd 'ya bring?" Taylor gives her the bag of healthy foods, and one doughnut that makes Holli smile.

"You heard about my diet yet you still give me a sugary temptation?" Taylor blushes, opening her mouth to say something, but gets cut off by a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks though"

* * *

Later that night they all met up at the bowling alley, combining their money to get a lane so they could spend the night bowling. Of course, no one really payed any attention to the games as they flew by quickly. Randy and John got over competitive causing them to spar in the parking lot after getting them kicked out. It all ended in laughs when Holli-J and Brian decided to break up the fight with, "Aw, c'mon it's just sexual tension, you guys should really give up and just fuck already". They got some dirty looks from a mom who was bringing her kids bowling, at what 11 at night? Maybe it was for a party of something? Who knows? but the group didn't split after that, they headed off to the park to play on the playground while there weren't any little kids.

Mature right? I know. Randy and John took turns pushing each other off of swings like four-year-olds, Taylor and Holli played tag, Paul read a book and watched silently as Brian swung on the monkey bars like an idiot. Who knew that being a child again was so much fun? and I know you're all wondering where Ted and Cody are if they didn't split after the parking-lot brawl, well they were laying back in the sand box, talking away. Ted was propped up on his elbows and Cody laying back, arms folded behind his head. It wasn't unusual for the two of them, since they'd done it many times before. They leave the group and sit alone, staring up at the sky talking about this and that. Cody being the person he is, fully enjoyed the talks and could feel Ted and him getting closer at every word spoken. He learned that Ted's father is a religious freak and doesn't approve of gay relationships, but Ted never really cared. He wasn't gay, but love is love, right?

Ted found out that Cody was actually gay, and constantly had the support of his dad and mom even if his brother, Dustin, didn't really like it but hey, it was his life, he could ruin it anyway he wanted. "My brother, Brett, he's gay too... I still love him, even if I'm the only one who knows" Ted had said, with a soft smile which always appeared when he talked about his brother. Cody had retaliated with, 'Don't try to get us together, I'm not into threesomes'. Ted chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I would only watch" That made Cody blush, even though the statement that came afterward made him blush darker.

________

"I know for a fact it'd be damn sexy"

_______

* * *

_

TAH DAHHHHHH! That was probably the quickest update EVER! Ahahaha... -pouts- I knew this story was gonna suck majorly...  
buuuuttt... I gonna put up a poll to see who likes which couples... I've already hinted at whom I'd like to see together, but if the majority doesn't like it I'll change it


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe what Ted said meant something. Cody groans softly, rolling onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. What if Ted is gay? Does he like Cody? Those questions reverberated in Cody's head as he laid awake trying to get to sleep. Well for one, he knew he was falling in love with Ted. He had been since he met him. Ted was sweet, and caring, one who could love him better than past boyfriends. Cody let's out an exasperated sigh, hugging his pillow as he rolls onto his side. Taylor wasn't the only one who had an abusive boyfriend. Cody's last was very abusive, he still has scars. Drew swore to god that he would never hurt Cody, but he did. He lost a bet, he raped Cody. He got beat at something else, he'd hit him.

Cody whimpered softly, remebering the time the cops got called 'cos Dustin walked into one of their fights and freaked out. Dustin may not approve of his brother's sexual preferences, but he still loves the younger boy. Maybe Cody should forget what Ted said, since it's hopeless that Ted would fall in love with him or is in love with him. Maybe he should forget the way Ted's voice can softly say his name, yet make it so loud. Cody's eyes were about to shut, when the soft sound of rocks hitting his window alerted him. Cody rolled out of his bed, trudging over to his window and opens it.

"Hey there Codes" Ted says, climbing up a tree and onto the roof.

"Hey Ted, what're you doing here?" Cody asks, and Ted just shrugs.

"I dunno, can't a prince come to talk to his princess?" A blush quickly spreads across Cody's cheeks.

"Ermm, I-I th-think..." Cody stammers, and Ted chuckles softly. God it was a mesmerizing, sexy, seductive sound. "You do know what time it is don't you?" Great save, change the subject.

"Yup, and I want you to come somewhere with me"

"Ted, I'm tired"

"Cody, please" Cody sighs.

"You want me to sneak out? Ted, I'll get grounded"

"So?" Cody rolls his eyes.

"Lemme get dressed"

* * *

"Goddammit!" Holli curses loudly, throwing a bone shattering punch into the punching bag. She didn't know what time it was, all she knew is that she needed alone time. She needed time to think. Holli-J, the most heartless, uncaring bitch on the face of the earth, yet her coldness dissipated around her friends and mostly, Taylor Wilde. The blonde had this effect on her. It made her heart beat wildly in her chest, and a smile to break out on her face. Taylor is so damn cheery even after all she's been through, and that's a lot.

Holli threw another punch. She wishes that she could take away all the pain in the orbs of blue that make her knees weak. She wishes that she could wrap the other in her arms and hold her through the night, but she shouldn't be having these thoughts, 'cos she's straight right? Holli glared at the punching bag, plopping down on the dirty concrete floor.

"You okay?" That voice. Holli-J's head whips around and she sees Justin Gabriel, one of Wade's stooges. She gets up quickly, getting into a fighting stance.

"What? No ambush?"

"C'mon, seriously" Justin says with a sigh, raising his hands in surrender. "You can talk to me, y'know?"

"No... I can't Justin, You're one of Wade's stooges" Holli scoffs.

"Ouch, that hurt" Justin mutters, making his way closer to Holli. "Look, I don't want to fight"

"Why'd you come here then?" Holli asks, glaring at the South African.

"The lights were on" he remarks, pointing upwards at the light fixtures. Holli's lips form an 'O', as she lowers her arms.

"Well, why do you care what's wrong?" Justin shrugs.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck... But I know when I need to vent, I always find someone to talk to" Holli-J rolled her mismatched eyes.

"Justin, why the hell would I tell you anyway?" Justin shrugs again.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' the offers there" Holli eyes him warily, then sighs and Justin looks over at her. "Does that mean you wanna talk?" Holli nods.

"Yeah, and you might wanna sit for this"

* * *

Loving a guy isn't the easiest thing to do, and especially if that guy's your best friend. John sighs, watching as Randy sleeps on the couch in his living room. Randy had gotten in yet another fight with his dad and ended up here. Randy. The guy with so many problems, but he just lets them build up and up until he explodes. John's there for him every time during his downfall. John rolls his eyes, and turns his attention back to the TV show he's watching. He didn't wanna worry about Randy, but he just did. It was normal and Randy doesn't care. Maybe he returns those feelings, or just likes the feel of being loved. Either one, John didn't care. Soon school would start up again at Mirk high. The place where Randy thrives. He's smart, and well, was seen as a nerd. That was before his rebellious streak. The tattoo's. The piercings. The bad attitude and fights.

"John, you're thinking again" John's azure eyes shoot over to Randy who was sitting up on the couch staring at him.

"and? Someones gotta do it" Randy nods, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't try to hard you might hurt yourself" John rolls his eyes, mocking the other brunett, who throws a pillow at his head. "Shut up" John smiles and looks over at Randy, who, after a few seconds, actually smiles back. "'Y'know John, I don't know where I'd be without you, I mean... I rely on you so much that it's become a habit"

"Rand-"

"Not that it's a particularly bad one" Randy sighs, laying back down on the couch. "Seriously John, thanks... Not just for being a helping hand, but for being a friend to me when no one else could"

"You're welcome, Rands" The room goes quiet for a second and John thinks Randy's asleep, turning his attention back to the TV.

"I love you, John" Randy whispers, almost too softly for the other to hear, but John still heard it, a blush covering his cheeks. What did he mean by that?

* * *

TAH DAHHH! Another chapter! Don't worry, I have not forgotten about One Year, and I will get another chapter on it as soon as I can.  
I love you all! Please press the magic review button now and tell me how I did!


	4. Chapter 4

The night was warm, the sand was rough and the waves were soothing. This is where Ted had brought him. The beach. A cooling breeze whips past them as they stand there and look out at the water. "Wow," Cody breathes in amazement, his eyes sparkling as the moon shown in them.

"Yeah," Ted replies, turning towards the brunette, who was looking at him, a smile on his lips.

"Let's go swimming,"

"Cody-"

"Please Teddy" Cody begs, grabbing Teds hand, pulling him towards the water. Soon they're right in front of the water, and Cody jumps in fully clothed. Ted rolls his eyes, sitting on the sand watching Cody get battered around by the water. In no time, Cody had decided to strip out of his shirt, leaving on his camouflage shorts. Cody chuckles, floating on his back, not expecting when Ted jumps in landing halfway on top of him. They both laugh, floating impossibly close to each other. The moonlight reflects off the surface of the water, shining in Cody's azure orbs, pulling Ted in closer. Cody smiles, his eyes on Ted's gorgeous emerald orbs.

"Cody?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

The next day, the sunlight shining down on the pool in John's back yard. Everyone was around, happily swimming and eating the hamburgers and hot dogs that Chef Jay-C was happily making. Holli-J chuckles softly as Taylor dunks Paul under the water, and as Brian stifles his laughter in his lemonade that spews everywhere. Randy rolls his eyes, glancing around the pool over to where Ted was talking to Cody, his arm curled protectively around the younger males shoulders. The unofficial leader raises an eyebrow at the two, wondering what was up.

"Holy shit!" John yells backing away from the grill, which had somehow caught on fire. _Somehow_ meaning John did something to it.

"What the hell'd you do?" Randy asks, walking over to where John was frantically trying to put out the flames. Now, if you'd been watching from the outside, like Holli, Taylor, Brian, Paul, Ted, and Cody, you would find this quite hilarious. John was batting at the flames with the spatula, and Randy was yelling at him to calm down. Holli sighs, walking over to where Brian was sitting, taking his fresh glass of lemonade, waltzing over to the grill and pouring it on it. Effectively putting it out, earning a sigh of relief from John, who earned a slap on the back of the head from Randy.

"Idiots" Holli murmurs, giving Brian back the empty glass. Brian stared at the empty glass, a pout on his face. Not fair, he just got that. Everything goes back to 'normal' after that, chatting and dunking people in the pool. That was until the 'Nexus' showed up, how they new John's address was unknown to all of them. They jumped the fence in the back yard, and well, earned stares from the group. Holli was the first to step up, stomping over to Wade. He stared down at her, because of her shortness, and she stares up at him. SMACK! Holli-J had punched Wade yet again in the jaw. No one rushes to his aid, stepping back as Randy seems to come out of no where and chuck Wade into the pool. They glance over at the group as if to say who's next, only to find them scrambling over the fence.

"Traitors!" Wade yells, clambouring out of the pool then jumping the fence to chase after his goons. Holli high fives Randy, nerdishly like she always does. Randy's gaze moves over to Ted and Cody, who had moved closer and were giggling like boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What the hell is with you two?" Randy yells over at the two, who blush and quickly separate. Randy raises an eyebrow questioningly. "You two got something you need to tell us?"

"u-uhh... w-well..." Cody stammers, and Ted rolls his eyes.

"We're dating" He says, pressing a kiss on Cody's cheek. Both braced for insults but were welcomed by cheers.

"'Bout time you two idiots started dating" Holli says plainly, smirking over at the two.

"Definitely" Brian agrees, taking a sip of his refilled lemonade. His gaze then shifts over to where Randy was standing. "Now, when are you and Jay-C getting together?" A blush colors Randy's face and he coughs.

"We're not gonna get together Brian," Randy says, and everyone except John and Randy roll their eyes.

"Sure your not Rand, sure your not" Holli says, patting Randy on the shoulder, before going to get a hamburger.

* * *

Later that evening, Randy was staying yet another night at John's house. They were piled on the couch again, watching Live Free or Die Hard eating popcorn when Randy decides, unconsciously, to lay itself on John's shoulder. Somehow it fit there comfortably, and it didn't bother the other brunette. A soft smile comes to John's face as Randy curls up closer to him. "Randy, you asleep?" He whispers, poking Randy's cheek.

"No," Randy answers, his grey eyes leaving the screen to glance over at John. "What time is it?" Randy asks, lifting his head off of John's shoulder.

"1:20, wh-"

"Shit!" Randy jumps off the couch. "I gotta get home, he's gonna beat me" Randy made a dash for the hall, where his shoes were sitting just inside the door, but John made it there quicker, blocking his exit.

"I'm not letting you go if he's gonna beat you Randy" John says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"John, I've gotta go,"

"No, Randy, I'm not gonna let you" Randy sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I've spent enough time here, John. He doesn't like me hanging out with you 'cos I'm getting to attached to another man..."

"Fuck Randy, so what? Another year and you'll be able to move out... What are you gonna do then? Not talk to us anymore-"

"It's only you John" Randy mumbles, hugging himself his gaze hitting the floor.

"Why?"

"I like you more than I allow myself to admit" Randy says, slipping on his Nike's, before slipping past John and leaving him standing there. He gets half way down the drive way when John catches him, pulling him back and pressing his lips to Randy's. The taller of the two melts into John's arm, allowing himself to be kissed by the other, his eyes slipping shut. A wonderful feeling settles in his stomach and explosions go off behind his eyelids. John was definitely something he should try more often.

* * *

YAY! an UPDATE! (god Imma nerd, who doesn't date and sits at home on her computer alone all the time)  
-sigh- I might not update this story for a while... I'm on break, but I have to spend time with my family in Hicktown, GA, so I won't be updating till maybe January... I hope you don't mind!


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's cold eyes scan the nearby area outside of the bowling alley as he smokes. "You're gonna get cancer Randal," His eyes move over to the man entering his vision.

"I'm not scared," Randy mutters, glaring at the other who just chuckles.

"ahh, always like you Randy... Not scared of anything," He states, strutting towards the tattooed one. "Well, except 'ya daddy" Randy just snorts.

"I'm safe now, Barrett," Randy spits out, and Wade smirks.

"_I'm safe now Barrett_" The britmocks, then rolls his eyes. "And how would you be safe from him, Randy? He's your daddy," Randy squints, his lips forming a straight line.

"That's none of your concern, _Wade_"

"Au contraire, Randal, it is my concern"

"Uh no, Wade, last time I checked, _we are enemies_" Wade chuckles, and leans against the wall next to Randy.

"Oh but I know that you want me, Rand, and I want you" Wade quickly rolls so that he's pinning Randy against the wall.

"_What the hell?"_

* * *

The last time she found herself in this situation she would've cried, but that's long since passed when the training she'd been through had hardened her. Holli found herself cornered by Husky and Michael, of Nexus, with Taylor by her side, and her only thought as she gazed over at Taylor's scared expression, _protect her_. Holli's eyes darted between the two who were smiling evilly. "Well well, the dyke and the spoiled bitch" Holli squinted in a very Randy like manner, and Taylor hid herself partially behind the red-head.

"And if it isn't Wade's lackey's" Holli responded, instantly balling her fists.

"You picken' a fight?" Husky asks threateningly, stepping all in Holli-J's personal bubble.

"_No_," Holli brings her hands up pressing them hard against the fat ass hole's chest, pushing him back. "But you are" Husky glares at her, and leaps forward. _Let the rumble begin_...

* * *

Paul sighs irritably as Brian beats him, yet again, at air hockey. "FUCK THIS!" Paul practically screams, throwing a mini-tantrum before falling on the couch in Brian's basement. He burries his face in the arm of the couch to try and block out the sound of Brian's laughter.

"Briiiaaannn! Paaauuulll! You've got visitors!" Brian's mom calls down the stairs, and both of them look at each other. Paul shrugs, rolling off the couch.

"Race you up there" Paul shoots at Brian, racing off.

"Bet you won't beat me" Brian shoots back, following behind his best friend to the door. Only to open it to evil smiles. Justin and Heath standing there, arms crossed over their chests. Paul shoots Brian a look before the step out of the porch, ready to face the two members of Nexus.

* * *

"_**TED!**_" The distressed call echoes in the alley way, the sound of foot steps quickly following of Cody's heels. "Ted!" The dirty blonde stops in his tracks, grabbing onto the brunette's hand and dragging him away from the two men who are quickly gaining on them.

"What the hell is going on?" Ted asks, and Cody shrugs as they turn a corner, running into a trap. Husky and Michael on oneside, pushing Taylor and Holli forward; Justin and Heath on the other, dragging Brian and Paul forward; and bringing up the end was David and Skip, who had trapped Cody and Ted amongst the others. No escape near by, what the hell is going on? Cody's azure eyes dart between their captures, counting. One was missing, and that happened to be Wade Barrett. Ted then counts the group, Holli, Taylor, Brian, and Paul were all there. Two missing, Randy and John.

* * *

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but he needed to talk to Randy. John sighs as he turns the corner around to the back of the bowling alley, stopping when he sees Randy talking with Wade. He hides, close enough to hear what they're saying, but not in plain sight.

"_Oh but I know you want me, Rand, and I want you_" John gasps softly as Wade rolls over on top of Randy, and presses his lips to Randy's. John's eyes widen, and he pushes away from his hiding place scrambling away before he gets caught. He's practically breaking down when a voice pulls him to a stop.

"_**John!**_"

* * *

Randy's eyes shoot open when he feel's Wade's lips connect with his, his first instinct is to push him away. A sob and shoot of color off to his right makes him move faster. Randy pushes Wade away and nails him hard in the jaw then turns his attention to the retreating form of John. "Shit," Randy curses softly, chasing after his best friends retreating form. "_**John!**_" The other didn't stop, just kept running. Randy's heart sunk. _John..._

* * *

**Okay! UPDATE :D**  
**erm, I won't be updating this story any time soon... I'm having problems with my significant other right now, so I'll update when I can**


	6. Chapter 6

Schools back in session. Normally, this wouldn't faze Cody, but ever since the Nexus fiasco over the summer, the group just... _split up_. John wasn't talking to Randy, or even looking at him for that matter. It was sad really, seeing how Randy really, _really_ likes John. A sigh escapes Cody's lips as he watched the football players play. It seemed weird how it's already been months, and he hasn't talked to Brian, Paul, Holli-J, or Taylor. The game was almost over, and Cody was getting restless. Watching Ted play football meant everything to him, but he wanted to get home and run over to Randy's house. He wanted to check up on the elder so bad, but all those thoughts disappeared when he saw the tattoo's that he could have recognized from a mile away.

"Randy!" Cody shouts out, and Randy looks up at him. His eyes, they're different. Cody's heart breaks, what has this done to him? Randy smiles softly up at the younger one at the top of the bleachers before making his way towards him, his hands in his pockets. Cody's never really hung out with Randy unless he was with the group, and up close, with no one around, Randy seemed just as normal as everyone else. Not a piece of steel like everyone made him out as.

"Hey Cody," He says, and the shorter brunette smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asks, flicking his gaze from Randy to the scoreboard, to the game, then back to him. A blush spreads across Randy's cheeks, and he avoids Cody's gaze.

"Um, I... well..." He sighs. "I came to watch John play,"

"_Ooohh_, Stalker Randy... I like it" Cody says, and Randy rolls his eyes.

"You're a dork," the older of the two says, punching Cody's arm lightly.

"AND _that's_ why 'ya _looove _me!" Randy chuckles.

"Yeah, wouldn't have you any other way," he sounded distracted, his eyes locked on someone on the field. Cody shifts his gaze so he's looking where Randy is, spotting John kissing some brunette chick, and Randy automatically looked away.

"You don't _have _to deal with this Randy" Cody says, patting Randy's shoulder. The taller brunette looks over at Cody, and nods.

"You're right," Randy smiles. "Thanks" He hugs Cody quickly, getting up and leaving the ball park. Cody sighs, shaking his head slightly.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid,"

* * *

Very short chapter... :( Very very short chapter... I don't like it :P  
OH WELL! Hopefully after this I'll update more, and more reviews = happy me and happy me = faster updates :D So reveiw please


	7. Chapter 7

Weekends were chaotic, and Randy meant that literally. Dealing with his father's homophobic response to his attraction to John, his mom's obliviousness, and having to be ignored by said attraction was way too much for him to handle. That's how he ended up leaning against the wall at the bowling alley, the rumbling sky above him warning him of the oncoming storm. He didn't give a shit. A sigh escapes his lips as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. He wished that what happened those months ago with Wade had never happened.

Heart break. Yeah, it's bad, and Randy hates it. He should have never let Wade close to him. He should have kept chasing John. He wishes so bad that he could go back and fix it. Fix everything. "_Oi!_" Randy looks up, staring into azure eyes, worried azure eyes. "What are you doing out here? It's about to storm,"

"I know," Randy replies, tearing his eyes away from the broad shouldered intruder of his thoughts. "Why? It's not like you care,"

"_Randy_," John's eyes drop to the ground before quickly going back to Randy's form slumped against the wall.

"Don't _Randy _me... I don't think that ignoring me for, what, two months gives you the right to even talk to me,"

"Come on, Randy... I'm sorry, 'ya know? For running away, for ignoring you..." Randy rolls his eyes, looking down at his arms. Little cut marks littered them. One's this two month depression has caused. He could tell John's eyes were on them, and he knew what John was thinking. He'd sunk again. He gave into what plagued him when his dad first started drinking. The suicidal fog hanging over his senses, blinding him from sense and numbing the pain, making it feel good to him. "_Randy_," John's voice was stern, and he was making his way closer to the other brunette. "Why are you cutting again? I thought you stopped?"

"I _didn't have _support for _two months _John... I needed to vent some how,"

"You didn't have to cut Randy," John's voice was small, he didn't want to be what caused that.

"Yeah, I did" Randy held his arms close to his body and John thought he looked so small standing there like that. _Like a lost child_. John didn't know what to say, he just stared in dismal at Randy, who was looking anywhere but him. The sky rumbled loudly, and the rain started to pour down on them.

"Look, Randy, I'm sorry... I admit that running away was bad and that I was jealous of Wade, and I want to make this up to you..." John's eyes were pleading, but Randy wasn't looking. He wasn't buying into John's bullshit again. John was tired of Randy not responding so he took a hold of the misfit leader's arm, leading him away from the bowling alley, to his house and out of the rain.

* * *

They reached John's house in no time, and Randy still wasn't talking. John had brought him inside and sat him down on the couch, sitting beside him only for Randy to scoot to the farther end. "Randy, come on" Randy's frigid gaze landed on him, and he instantly felt hurt. His heart ached. He knew that when he ran it hurt Randy, and when he ignored him, it destroyed the tattooed brunette. He noticed that Randy didn't smile at school, and was covering up his tattooed arms more. That's when he knew something was up. John sighed softly, reaching over and grabbing Randy's arm, turning it to look at the cuts.

Thin cuts, and scars from when he'd cut before. Before John's better judgement caught him he bent down and kissed each one, hoping that Randy'd see how much he meant. How much he hated the cutting. Randy's eyes softened considerably, but he was still nervous about this. He didn't want John to drop his heart and shatter it again. John's eyes met Randy's, all he could see was how Randy forgave him. "I'm sorry" John mutters against Randy's skin, placing another delicate kiss before reaching out and thumbing Randy's cheek.

"_I forgive you_"

* * *

AW! Okay another chapter up today!  
This is personally for Vienna09, Yes I know... I hated the conflict between Randy and John... I LOVE Centon, and I hate it when they fight... Well hopefully you liked this chapter! Thank you keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

They passed out together on the couch, Randy snuggled up against John's chest. He'd never been so safe. Now he lay awake watching as John slept. He wanted, _really wanted_ to be looking into those azure eyes, but just memorizing John's sleeping form was enough for him. He shifted slightly, pressing himself into John's chest more.

"Morning Rand," John's smiles sleepily looking down at Randy, who smiles back.

"Morning John,"

"I love you," John says pressing a kiss to Randy's temple.

"I love you too"

* * *

Monday morning rolled around quickly and Cody groaned as he stumbled over to his locker, dropping his duffle bag on the floor by his feet. It seemed to be a normal, stupid, annoying Monday. "I hate Mondays" Cody mumbles under his breath, putting his combination into the lock. He opens the locker, the mirror in it glinting in the light. He glances into it to see a brunette walking down the hall, he was chewing his lip slightly his hair dyed blue on the tips.

Cody frowns. Who's that? The guy stops at the locker two down from his, and opens it quickly. He sheds drops his bag on the floor, pulling his books out of it before stuffing it into the locker. Ear buds were squished into his ears, and Cody could slightly hear the music. It sounded like Bullet For My Valentine, a band that Randy worships.

"What are you staring at?" Randy asks Cody, approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Cody looks at Randy, then back to where the guy had been, but he was gone.

"Uhh" Randy rolls his eyes.

"You're so ditzy," Cody glares at Randy. Cody grabs his stuff, putting his duffle bag in his locker before closing it.

"So have you and Johnny boy made up yet?" Randy smiles walking with Cody down the hall.

"Yeah, we spent the weekend together" Cody smirks, and glances over at Randy.

"So you're together?"

"Yeah," Cody almost squeals, and pats Randy on the shoulder.

"That's great! The group can start hanging out again!"

* * *

The day passed slowly, and Cody kept spotting the boy from earlier. He sat alone, always alone. Cody felt bad for him. He wanted to sit by him. When lunch rolled around, he was sitting with his group of misfit friends when he spotted him again. The boy had a book tucked under his arm and sat at a solitary table in the back of the lunch room. "Cody, you're staring again," Randy warns him, shaking his shoulder softly. Cody blinks and looks over at Randy, noticing the worried looks everyone was giving him.

"I was?" Randy glances over at John, who shrugs.

"Who were you staring at?" Cody worries his lip, pointing over at the boy who was reading. "Mike? You're staring at Mike?"

"I've never seen him before," Cody mumbles, looking down at his plate. Randy sighs, and Ted frowns.

"What's so special about him?" Ted asks rudely. "He's just an emo prick," Cody takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, before getting up and walking over to sit by Mike. When he seated himself, Mike looked up smiling shyly.

"Hey Mike," Cody says softly.

"Hey, umm..."

"Cody, I'm Cody," Cody says with a smile, and Mike beams back at him. Then a confused look passes over his face.

"How'd you know my name?" Cody nods back at his group, which were staring at them.

"Randy told me," Mike sighs, and nods.

"So you're one of Randy's boys?" Cody raises a questioning eyebrow. "He doesn't like me, neither does Ted," Cody squints, glancing over at Ted and Randy.

"What do they say to you?"

"Well, I'm an '_emo prick_'... For one... They tell me to '_be emo elsewhere and slit your wrists 'cos no one gives a shit about you _'," Mike snorts. "Like Randy should talk, I've seen those scars..." He trails off, his eyes on the approaching DiBiase.

"C'mon Codes, we're goin'" Ted says, pulling Cody up from the table. "Later Mizanin," Ted starts to walk away with Cody's arm in his grip but Cody snatches away.

"Ted, let me go," Ted does so and Cody crosses his arms over his chest. "Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. I can't believe you said those things to him," Ted gapes at Cody, who is glaring at him. "Be emo elsewhere? Slit your wrists 'cos no one gives a shit about you? What the hell?" Ted gulps, his mouth closing.

"Look Cody, he started it by-"

"I don't want to hear it Ted," Cody grabs Mike's wrist and pulls him up from the table. "We're leaving Mike,"

Cody dragged Mike out of the cafeteria, into the hall where he leans against some lockers tears in his eyes. "Why do you care?" Mike asks him softly, leaning forward to wipe away tears.

"I-I used to be bullied, I-I used to be that '_emo prick_'... but it was more like _emo bitch _'cos I slept with everyone," Mike sighs, pulling Cody into a hug. Cody slides down the lockers, Mike doing so also letting Cody rest his head on Mike's shoulder.

"Shh, Cody, _shh_," He rubs Cody' shoulder comfortingly, and Cody smiles at the sweet gesture. "It's okay, Codes, I'm used to it," Cody sits up sharply, his hand grabbing Mike's.

"Mike, please it's not okay... I won't let you get treated this way," Mike nods, wiping the tears from Cody's cheeks.

"Fine, fine... Just promise me you won't cry over me anymore?" Cody nods, smiling softly. Mike smiles back at him. _A connection was made with the lost hope_.

* * *

Okay! AN UPDATE! The world is well again!


	9. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I am totally sorry for this but my writer's block for this story just won't let up. If you like this story check out the new one I'm gonna post soon called Perfect, or something to that affect... I _may _continue this story but it seems unlikely... Sorry, again.

Sincerest apologies,

JeffreyNero


End file.
